Después de la coronación
by Lady Stoneheart Stark
Summary: Los sentimientos saldrán a flote después de la coronación. [Zutara] [One-Shot]


**_(Katara)_**

«Se ve tan feliz.» Katara llegó a pensar que en todo el tiempo que pasaron lejos, tal vez su historia habría quedado en el olvido... Que su amor terminó, pero no era así, frente a ella la feliz pareja compartía un hermoso reencuentro el cual no podía interrumpir.

Observaba a la distancia recargada en una parte del muro. ¿Era resentimiento lo que sentía? Se supone que debería estar absolutamente feliz. La guerra terminó; volvería con Sokka al Polo Sur, Aang logró sobrevivir a la batalla contra Ozai e incluso vencerlo... «Aang —susurró para sí misma— ¿por qué tienes que confundirme?» Recientemente, el joven monje albergaba en sus pensamientos; recordaba sus besos... Y luego a la mente de la maestra agua volvía Zuko. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Decidió retirarse, antes que alguno pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. No deseaba interrumpir o dar la impresión de una posible invasión de privacidad, hacia los dos jóvenes de la Nación del Fuego.

Al salir sintió profunda tristeza, inmensa felicidad por los recientes acontecimientos y mayormente, una terrible confusión, sin embargo, esta vez era provocada por el maestro fuego, en vez de Aang.

 ** _(Zuko)_**

Después de la coronación pudo sentir la paz en su máximo esplendor. Estaba en la tienda de té del tío Iroh. Servía de una tetera con hermosos decorados a cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros en batalla, mas ahí faltaban dos personas sumamente importantes: Katara y Aang. Decidió salir a buscarlos y así compartir aquel momento, todos juntos.

Al atravesar las grandes puertas encontró una escena —que si bien no fue de su agrado— causó inmensa tristeza... Frente a él se hallaba Katara, la chica por la que horas atrás casi dio la vida, besándose con Aang; la persona que estuvo dispuesto a confiar en él a pesar de todos sus errores.

Quería... No. Debía sentirse feliz por ambos.

Desde que se unió al equipo notó el profundo enamoramiento de Aang por la maestra agua, sin en cambio, jamás pensó que Katara llegaría a corresponderle. Y ahora, se hallaba atónito, observando el momento clave para lo que tal vez sería el inicio de una hermosa relación.

No podía estar feliz por ellos —aunque quisiera—, horas antes, la idea de perder a Katara por la mano de Azula no cabía en su cabeza; estuvo dispuesto a recibir el rayo directamente en su pecho antes que llegara a tocarla, ergo, no pensó en dejar a la Nación del Fuego sin su legítimo líder, tampoco en la necesidad de reconstruir —como Señor del Fuego— con el avatar, cada destrucción causada por la guerra. Simplemente quería salvarla.

Por impulso, atravesó los escalones, dirigiéndose a un lugar en la colina.

 ** _(Aang)_**

No podía creer que estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños, aquella a quién en un principio amaba en secreto... «Katara, Katara, Katara.» Podría decir mentalmente su nombre, y siempre encontraría una nueva forma de recitarlo.

Sentía sus labios tan dulces y cálidos, como toda su persona. Era así la manera que los imaginaba, sin embargo, ella dejó de corresponder el beso. —¿Qué sucede? —se dispuso a preguntar inocencia. —Aang... No puedo, no ahora —agachó la cabeza tristemente. —No entiendo, ¿tú no me amas? —preguntó siento temor por la respuesta. —Yo... No lo sé. Estoy confundida, perdón —la chica salió corriendo entre sollozos. —¡Katara, espera! —gritó preocupado. —¿Qué pasó, Aang? —interrumpió Sokka, quién hace un momento cruzó la puerta. —No lo sé. Besé a Katara —el joven hizo una mueca de asombro—. Pensé que ella sentía lo mismo que yo al corresponder el beso, pero cuando menos lo espere ella huyó. Me dijo que estaba confundida, y yo... Tengo que alcanzarla —se preparó para correr, mas su amigo lo detuvo. —No, ella necesita estar sola. Conozco a mi hermana, y créeme, es mejor darle su espacio —el monje resopló resignado, acatando la orden.

Corrió lo más lejos posible hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar, donde únicamente había un árbol y verde pasto creciendo en el piso. Divisó a una familiar figura dándole la espalda. Al verlo rápidamente quiso dar la vuelta, pero el crujido de una hoja seca rompiéndose bajo su pie hizo notar su presencia. —Katara —sintió que los ojos le brillaron al pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Estás bien? ¿por qué lloras?

La muchacha no pudo notar las saladas lágrimas que atravesaban su rostro, únicamente corría sin mirar atrás. Sentía el corazón partido en dos; no sabía si era por ver a Zuko con alguien más o gracias a la confusión generada por Aang. Supo que estaba llorando hasta ese momento.

—Yo... —No pudo terminar antes de abrazarlo. Zuko trató de reconfortarla, como si le hiciera saber que en sus brazos estaría protegida, que nada le sucedería si permanecía a lado suyo. —¿Es por Aang? —preguntó separándola levemente de él, quedando frente a frente. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hace unos instantes salí a buscarlos —suspiró pesadamente—. Me alegro por ambos, merecen estar bien. Mereces lo mejor, Katara —lo miró atentamente. El Señor del Fuego apartó la vista de ella; ¿era cierto? ¿sentía algo por Katara? —Y yo me alegro por ti y por Mai. Esas palabras lo sacaron del trance, causado por sus confundidos sentimientos hacia la chica. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —Antes de tu coronación, te busqué para averiguar si estabas mejor... Cuando logré hallarte, te encontrabas con Mai. No quería invadir su privacidad presenciando la reconciliación, así que no dije nada y regresé a la tienda.

Después de escuchar la explicación se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo actuar. Un ambiente incómodo se fabricó entre ambos y la cercanía que permanecía intacta, aceleró sus corazones. Se miraron fijamente, interrumpidos únicamente por los escasos parpadeos.

—¿Amas a Mai? —preguntó por impulso, dejando impactado a Zuko.

—¿Amas a Aang? —preguntó intuitivamente, dejándola sin palabras.

—No —respondió sin dejar de mirarlo. —No —imitó. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se acercó un poco más. Las manos que anteriormente se encontraban sujetando sus hombros, pasaron a sus brazos. Al igual que en las catacumbas, acarició la cicatriz que lo marcaba con gentileza. No pudo contenerse más; besó sus labios con suma delicadeza y absoluta ternura. —Te amo —declaró entre susurros. —Yo también te amo, Zuko. Continuaron el hermoso momento, aceptando sus sentimientos, que tal vez salieron en palabras apresuradas y de gran significado, sin saber que habían sido encontrados por sus respectivas parejas, quiénes al notar su ausencia, se hallaron presenciando con el corazón roto el instante en el que sólo fuego y agua existían, en un perfecto equilibrio...


End file.
